Ben 10: Dimension jumper
by Herawriter
Summary: Follow Ben as he goes into a different dimension of reality.
1. Chapter 1

Bellwood was having a rather troublesome day. The skys where dark, filled with black clouds, the sun no where to be found. On the ground, Ben Tennison was fighting Eon. "Ahh!" Ben shouted as he was knocked back.

Eon walked towards the knocked over Ben. "Well, well. Looks like someone is off there game today."

Ben got back onto his feet. "Thats only because, I didn't have a smoothie today!"

"Oh? Is it not because your partner is off on another planet somewhere?" Eon smirked as he made a fist, making the glove he was wearing glow green, on the knuckles. "To bad you won't be around long enough see him again."

The omnitrix activated with the list of aliens showing. "Oh yea? We'll see what DiamondHead has to say about that!" He slammed own on the watch. Ben then began to change into a alien. After the transformation, Ben reveals to have turned into the alien, Clockwork. "Clockvork? I vanted, Daimondhead! Oh vell. I guess zis vill do."

After seeing that Ben had turned into a, Chronosapien, Eon gave a smile. "Perfect! This helps out my plans perfectly!" Eon lept onto, Clockwork's head.

Ben attempts to get Eon off his head, by flaling his arms up at him. "Hey! Get off of zher!"

Eon raised his hand as an open palm. "Not until you are out of this demension! He then slammed his palm onto, Clockworks head. When the glove made contact with the top of his head. Clockwork began to shine green. After a few moments the shineing, clockwork had disappeared. "Yes...YES! I did it! I got rid of Ben Tennison! I can finally start my plans, for the control of the entire space time continuum! I just hope my device works as planned." He said as he teleported away, back to his original timeline.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a sunny day. The bids where chirping, and there where sounds of seirns in the background. As the sun moved into the middle of the sky, Ben, was hit with a face full of sun. He slowly woke up from his coma like state on the side of the road. "Ah! Man...it feels like I drank to many smoothies. AH," Ben grabbed his forehead with both hands. "And now im facing the brain freeze!"

After his raging headache calmed down a bit, he took a moment to take in his surroundings. "Wait a second. This isn't Bellewood. This dosen't even look like my universe."

Ben took another few moments to loo around. The area he was in looked abandoned. A lot of the windows on the buildings were broken, and most, if not all, of the street signs had been torn out of the ground. "Woah. Ether I was knocked out for a few years, or this universe is in some serious trouble."

He paused when he heard two engines behind him. He turned around to see two motorcycles, both with drivers. They each had dark red jackets, with helmets with horns drawn on them. "Are you the ones that did this? Turn yourselves in now. Or i'll be forced to bring you in myself." The two drivers looked at each other. After a good long laugh, they both eyed Ben and drove straight for him.

Ben eyed the two drivers. "Alright. Don't say I didn't warn you!" He reached for his omnitrix.

Before he could select an alien. Two men came down from the sky. One was flying, and in a yellow suit. The other was in a blue suit, and was on the ground in front of Ben. "Don't worry citizen! We are here to stop these roughians!" The man in the blue suit said with pride.

Ben eyed him from behind. "You sound like you came, straight from a comic book." This caused the man in blues eye to twitch. Ben then attempted to walk infront of him.

The man wearing the blue suit then picked up Ben by the waist. He then looked up to the man, in the yellow suit and flying. "Can I trust you to handle this, Yellow Fist?"

Yellow Fist looked down at, the man in blue. "Sure. Just don't expect evreything to be in tact." He said as he floated around a bit.

The man in blue then began his way into an alley, while Ben was flailing for freedom. "Alright then! I'll see you back at the base!" The man in blue then began his way through the alley way, parkouring his way past the obstacles in his way.

Ben tried to pry the grip, the man in blue had on him. "So! If you're kidnapping me, can I atleast get a name?" He questioned as he tried to release the grip.

The man in blue jumped out of the alley way, and began his way down a street as he was asked this. "Don't worry. I'm not kidnapping you. Just relocating you to a safer location." He then stopped and made his way into a sewer. "As for my name. You just need to know me as Drokka!'

Ben raised a eyebrow. "Drokka? That is single handedly, the dumbest name I have ever heard! And why are we in a sewer?"

"Well. It may seem dumb to you. But I spent a good amount of time thinking of it!" He then jumped up, clung to a ladder, opened a man hole. Then made his way out of the sewer. "Don't worry. We're almost there!"

Ben had almost given up, when he remembered. "Oh yea! The omnitrix!" He pulled up the alien list. Getting ready to change into Goop. When Drokka let him go.

"Think fast!" Drokka had thrown Ben onto his feet, unbalanced, and straight into the brick wall, of a building. "Ow! That looked like it hurt!" Drokka then entered the door, right next to the spot where Ben had hit. "You coming inside?"

Ben grumbled while he was face first in the wall. He then pushed himself off the wall and walked inside the building. "I am getting a full explanation!" HE said as he pointed at Drokka.

Drokka smirked at him. "It'll be my pleasure to tell you whatever you want to know." He walked deeper into the building.

Ben massaged his face a bit, trying to get feeling back. "What is this place?" Ben said as he looked around at the inside of the building.

Drokka led the way into the back of the building. "This is the head quarters of STAR."

"STAR? What are you guys? Some kind of superhero team?"

"Thats exactly what we are, hey are you hungry?" He asked as they passed a refridgerator.

Ben blinked at him. "Wait...what? No im not hungry! I want to know about the guys who just kidnapped me!"

Drokka rolled his eyes. "One. I didn't kidnap you, i brought you to a safer place. Two. Im taking you to LightMold. The leader, and he is gonna be all buisness. So do you want something to eat before that happens?"

Before Ben could respond a man in a white trench coat, with black hair walked in to the room. "Drokka! Shadow is on the move!"


End file.
